Filme zum Thema "alt werden"
Sammlung kurzer Informationen zu Filmen über das Altwerden. __notoc__ Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? =... et si on vivait tous ensemble ?= Spielfilm, Frankreich 2010 =heute 20:15 Uhr bei 3sat= ---- * Siehe auch: ** Filme im Pflegebereich spielend, Filme über die Pflege (als Beruf) ** Das Krankenhaus im Fernseher (Krankenhaus-Serien, … ) A bis F noch einsortieren u. bearb: vom 5. Eur. Festival, 2014 * Die schönen Tage * Die mit dem Bauch tanzen * Sein letztes Rennen * Die Frau, die sich traut * Anfang 80! * Vergiss mein nicht *Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen (sortiert nach dem Anfangsbuchstaben des ersten Worts oder Hauptwortes; leider (noch) nicht verschlagwortet) About Schmidt Alexander Payne. Mit dem alternden Jack Nicholson After life Hirokazu Kore-eda. Gleich nach dem Himmelstor, an dem die Verstorbenen eintreffen, muss jede Seele jene Erinnerung auswählen, die ihr besonders lieb erscheint und die wird verfilmt. Alt-Tage Marlies Graf, Dokumentarfilm, Beispiel der Pro Senectute Alter und Schönheit Regisseur ist Michael Klier. Mit Henry Hübchen, Burghart Klaußner. Die vier Freunde Manni, Bernie, Justus und Harry haben sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Nun ist Manni ... Altersglühen - Speed Dating für Senioren 13 Menschen zwischen Ende 60 und Mitte 80 werden zum Teil von prominenten SchauspielerInnen beim Speeddating dargestellt. Immer in 7 Minuten hast du die Chance, dich dem anderen interesssant zu machen, dich selbst darzustellen. Aber es gilt nur, was du in dem Moment auch wirklich sagen kannst. Ertönt ein Glöckchen, rückt die Frau einen Tisch weiter – zum nächsten Mann, zur näcshten Chance. Regie u. Idee Jan Georg Schütte: Rezension bei Spiegel.de vom 12.11.14 Alice * siehe bitte unter Still Alice — oder bei Still Alice mehr ... Alzheimer ohne Scham Thomas Klatt (Regie): Alzheimer ohne Scham - Ein Mann stellt sich seiner Krankheit. D, 30 Min., 2010. Angst essen Seele auf Rainer Werner Fassbinder, über die Einsamkeit und die Liebe einer älteren Frau zu einem deutlich jüngeren Marokkaner. A Thousand Years Of Good Prayers Regisseur Wayne Wang. Auf dem Weg Martin Wirthensohn und Jacqueline Surchat haben die Themen «Neuorientierung in der Partnerschaft», «Lebensgestaltung und Arbeit», «Gesundheit und Offenheit für Neues» sowie «Alte und neue Beziehungen» in kurzen Geschichten aufbereitet. Die Auslöschung Der fiktive Kunsthistoriker Ernst und die um einiges jüngere Restauratorin Judith finden in seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter zusammen - müssen sich aber nach ein paar glücklichen Jahren wieder trennen. Eine Krankheit trennt sie, ohne dass sie es wollen. Er leidet an Alzheimer. Der Film behandelt den Patientensuizid und die Fremdtötung. Away From Her Der kanadische Film von Sarah Polley erzählt die Geschichte des seit 50 Jahren glücklich verheirateten alternden Ehepaares Grant und Fiona Andersson. Bäckerei Zürrer Besser sterben Regie: Marianne Pletscher. Alltag im Limmattal-Spital bei Zürich. Nicht der Tod, sondern das Leben steht im Zentrum des Filmes. Das Beste kommt zum Schluss Eine Tragikomödie von Regisseur Rob Reiner, 2007, mit Jack Nicholson und Morgan Freeman. Ein Milliardär und ein Mechaniker im selben Krankenzimmer. Skurriler Humor. Bombón – el perro Chanson d’amour Gérard Depardieu als Schnulzensänger in den 70er-Jahren in der französischen Provinz. Die Romanze eines alternden Künstlers wird gut rübergebracht. Regie: Xavier Giannoli Charles mort ou vif Regie: Alain Tanner Ein Direktor, der sein Leben lang nur den Erfordernissen des Betriebes gefolgt ist, bricht aus. Cinco días sin Nora Nora und José waren einmal ein Paar. Nun sind sie seit zwanzig Jahren geschieden. Nora plant ihren Tod mit komplizierten Beerdigungsbräuchen. Regie: Mariana Chenillo Damen und Herren ab 65 Der Dokumentarfilm (70 Min.). Dabei sind Buch, Regie, Produktion von Lilo Mangelsdorff über eine Choreografie von Pina Bausch (1940 — 2009) mit Seniorinnen und Senioren. Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray (Engl. Originaltitel: The Picture of Dorian Gray) ist der einzige Roman des irischen Schriftstellers Oscar Wilde. Eine erste Fassung erschien 1890. Die Hauptfigur ist der reiche Mann Dorian Gray. Er besitzt ein Porträt, das sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert. Es altert an seiner Stelle. Die zunehmende "Hässlichkeit" des Gesichts steht für die Spuren seiner Sünden. Während Gray immer maßloser und grausamer wird, bleibt er optisch/äußerlich für seine älter werdende Umgebung jung und schön. Es gibt von dem Buch viele Verfilmungen bzw. daran angelehnte Filmgeschichten. Das grenzt an Liebe Das grenzt an Liebe von Rob Reiner (2014) mit Michael Douglas und Diane Keaton ist als bissiger und witzig-spritziger Senioren-RomCom ... . Ein entspanntes Old-School-Vergnügen mit milden Slapstick-Momenten, bei dem sich Herz ungeniert auf Schmerz reimt und zu dem Ms. Keatons regelmäßige Weinkrämpfe gibt. Senator Filmverleih, 94 min. Originaltitel: So it goes Das Wolkenschattenboot 1995 drehte Friedrich Kappeler einen Dokumentarfilm über den Schweizer Schriftsteller Gerhard Meier (gest.2008). Departures Begleitung Sterbender Der alte Mann und das Meer — The Old Man And The Sea Nach Hemingway, 1958 – Regie: John Sturges (mit Spencer Tracy) Der Bienenzüchter Der alternde Lehrer und Freizeit-Imker Spyros hat nach seiner Scheidung und der Heirat seiner Tochter genug vom Leben, er verlässt sein Dorf und reist mit Bienenkörben nach Süden. Der blaue Engel Der Kuss der Tosca Der Kuss der Tosca (Original: Il bacio di Tosca) ist ein Dokumentarfilm von Daniel Schmid, Schweiz, aus 2006. Länge: 84 Minuten. Die "Casa Verdi" in Mailand ist ein von dem Komponisten Giuseppe Verdi (1813 — 1901) gegründetes KünstlerInnen-Altersheim, in dem rund 60 Sänger, Musiker und Komponisten auf ihrem letzten Lebensabschnitt zu Hause sind. Sie können hier im Kreis anderer Musikliebhaber mitten in der Stadt würdevoll wohnen. Verdi nannte das Haus "mein bestes Werk". Der letzte Mann Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button Der Film aus dem Jahr 2008 wurde von Regisseur David Fincher mit Brad Pitt und Cate Blanchett in den Hauptrollen aufgenommen. Die Idee für die Handlung stammt von der Kurzgeschichte The Curious Case of Benjamin Button von F. Scott Fitzgerald (1922). Benjamin Button ist zu Beginn der Geschichte ein alter Mann, der im Film immer jünger wird. Der Film beginnt 1918 in New Orlean und ist zugleich eine Liebesgeschichte mit einer älteren Frau (Vgl. darüber bei Wikipedia und O. Wildes Geschichte des Dorian Gray) Dersu Uzala Stellung des Menschen in der Natur. Regie Akira Kurosawa. Die Auslöschung Die Liebesgeschichte der Restauratorin Judith Fuhrmann und des Kunsthistoriker Ernst Lemden - der Patient wird von Klaus Maria Brandauer gespielt und mit Martina Gedeck - verwandelt sich durch die beginnende Alzheimerkrankheit vom Liebesfilm zum Drama. Unaufhaltsam nistet sich die Krankheit ein, ganz sachte, aber irgendwann nicht mehr zu verbergen. Ernst stellt sich seiner Krankheit und beginnt zu recherchieren. Seine Tochter Katja und sein Sohn Theo verlieren zunehmend eine starke Vaterfigur und sind zeitweise von der Situation überfordert (Birgit Minichmayr, Theo Philipp Hochmair). Judith bleibt an seiner Seite. Der Spielfilm war am 08.05.2013 um 20:15 Uhr in der ARD zu sehen. Buch von Anges Pluch und Nikolaus Leytner. Regie führt Nikolaus Leytner, der keinen Film zum Thema Alzheimer schreiben/drehen wollte. Es ist auch kein Plädoyer für Sterbehilfe, sondern nur eine womöglich nachvollziehbare Entscheidung in einer sehr persönlichen Geschichte. (Website zum Film der ARD; Kritische Rezension von Christian Buß, im Spiegel, Mai 2013; WP) Die Ballade von Narayama * The_Ballad_of_Narayama, WP:en, 1983, von Shohei Imamura Die Eiserne Lady, Margaret Thatcher — Iron Lady Ihren Platz in der Geschichte hat Dame Margaret Thatcher (1925 — 2013) sicher, die erste Premierministerin der engl. Königin Elisabeth II. (Originaltitel des Films nach ihrem "Rufnamen" in der Presse: The Iron Lady) — Meryl Streep's Aufgabe sollte es dabei sein, die als Eiserne Lady berühmte Frau auch zu Oscar-Ehren zu bringen. Die Schauspielerin ist zur Aufnahmezeit 63 Jahre jung. Die dargestellte Person wäre etwa 80-85 Jahre alt. :Regie: Phyllida Lloyd, 2011, Länge 105 Minuten. (Videoausschnitt bei You Tube 5 Min, über Biografie und Demenz; WP-Artikel) Der Film endet mit der alten Margaret Thatcher allein am Frühstückstisch. Sie überlegt, ihre benutzte Teetasse abzuwaschen, was sie schließlich auch tut (Kurzzeitgedächtnis, Entscheidungsfähigkeit). Erinnerung an meine Grossmutter Der Film zeigt Naomi Kawases inzwischen 95jährige Ziehmutter, die in seiner Kindheit 65 Jahre alte Großtante Uno, die nun dem Sterben nahe ist. (Japan, 2012, Doku) Original: Chiri. 45 Min. Die Frau mit den fünf Elefanten Die Herbstzeitlosen Es ist ein lang gehegter Wunsch der 80jährigen Martha, eine Lingerie-Boutique auf dem Dorf im Emmental hinter Bern zu eröffnen. Ein wunderbarer Heimatfilm mit Stephanie Glaser. Regie Bettina Oberli. Die Mutter Nach Maxim Gorki. 1926 von Wsewolod Pudowkin gedreht. Er spielt im zaristischen Sankt Petersburg von 1905: Die Mutter der Familie Wlassow verrät unabsichtlich das Waffenversteck ihres eigenen Sohns. Drama. Die plötzliche Einsamkeit des Konrad Steiner Kurt Gloor, 1976 * Die Spätzünder siehe Live is Life * Die Zimmers siehe Zimmers Elegy Elsa und Fred Nach dem Tode seiner Frau zieht der 78jährige Alfredo in Madrid in ein kleines Appartement. Seine Nachbarin ist die exzentrische Elsa. Regisseurs Marcos Carnevale Frau Amann, Witwe, 58 Frau Amann wird mit 58 Witwe, findet keinen Sinn mehr im Leben, fühlt sich einsam. Wie kommt sie aus der Isolation heraus? Die «Videogruppe mitenand», bestehend aus alten und jungen Laien, hat unter Anleitung von Margrit Bürer diesen Film gedreht. Früher oder später Jürg Neuenschwander. Sieben todkranke Menschen werden begleitet Du bist mein Ein und Alles Pflege zwischen Liebe und Bankrott — Wilfried kann schon lange nicht mehr sprechen und auch nicht mehr gehen - er ist schwer dement. Seine Frau Gabriele kämpft um möglichst viele Momente des Glücks mit ihrem Mann, die letztlich zählen, und für die sie alles tun will, egal welche Widerstände es gibt. Bodo Witzke beobachtete 3 Jahre eine ungewöhnliche Frau und ihren dementen Mann. Doku, 30 Min. G bis M Gefesselt im Heim Gefesselt im Heim. Ein Film von Jens Hahne, 2012, 30 Min. Dokumentarfilm, zdf-Mediathek. Stellt auch das Modell "Werdenfelser Weg" vor. Vgl. FEM Gente di mare Bruno Moll, 1992. In der Casa di riposo per la gente di mare in Camogli südlich von Genua. Ginger und Fred Federico Fellini, 1985 mit Marcello Mastroianni und Giulietta Masina Giulias Verschwinden Goodbye Solo Ramin Bahrani, Roadmovie bis zum Tod verschiedener Beteiligter Gottliebs Heimat Bruno Moll über den ausgewanderten Gottlieb Hoser, 1978. Grumpy old men auf deutsch: Ein verrücktes Paar – Alt verkracht und frisch verliebt; 1993, USA, eine Filmkomödie mit Walter Matthau und Jack Lemmon, die die verfeindeten und um die gleiche Frau balzenden Nachbarn Max Goldman und John Gustafson spielen. Kritiken bezeichneten den Film als eine „''milde Senioren-Farce''“, die ernsthafte Themen streife. Der Film spielte in den Kinos der USA ca. 70,2 Millionen Dollar ein und hatte 1995 eine Fortsetzung, Der dritte Frühling – Freunde, Feinde, Fisch & Frauen. Harold and Maude Hal Ashby, 1971 Eine alte Frau zeigt einem jungen Mann, dass das Leben durchaus Sinn macht. Harry und Tonto Paul Mazursky, 1974. Der 72jährige Harry und sein Kater Tonto stehen plötzlich auf der Straße, weil ihre Wohnung in New York verkauft wurde .... Roadmovie. Heute ist nicht morgen Nico Gutmann, Dokumentarfilm , Interviews mit drei von Demenz betroffenen Paaren Honig im Kopf Kinofilm um ein Mädchen, das ihren an Alzheimer erkrankten Opa (Dieter Hallervorden) auf eine Reise nach Venedig entführt. Regie Til Schweiger. De, 2014, 139 Min. Auch die kriselnde Ehe der Eltern des Mädchens, gespielt von Til Schweiger und Jeanette Hain, spielt im Roadmovie eine Rolle. Schweigers Erfahrungen mit Alzheimer: er hat seinen dementen Großvater gepflegt. Und die Co-Drehbuchautorin Hilly Martinek war ebenfalls mit dieser Krankheit konfrontiert: Ihr Vater starb relativ jung daran. (WP dazu) Hors Saison Daniel Schmid, stillgelegtes Hotel in den Schweizer Bergen Il Bacio di Tosca Daniel Schmid, 1984. «Casa di riposo» für ehemalige Künstlerinnen und Künstler der Mailänder Oper I’m Just A Simple Person Stefan Haupt Innocence Liebesgeschichte dreier alter Menschen Irina Palm 2007, Film von Sam Garbarski. Mit der Sängerin Marianne Faithfull Iris Richard Eyre Eine Klasse für sich "Eine Klasse für sich" ist der gegen den männlichen Chauvinismus im Sport gewählte Titel eines US-amerikanischen Spielfilms von 1992. Er spielt sowohl in den 1940er als auch den 1990er Jahren in den USA. Er erzählt die dramatisierte Geschichte zweier Schwestern, die zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs zu den ersten weiblichen Baseballteams der All-American '''Girls Professional' Baseball League'' der USA gehören. Ihre Jugenderlebenisse werden ihrer Gegenwart im Alter gegenübergestellt. Gleichzeitig dokumentiert der Film die Anfänge des Frauen-Baseballs als junge Männer im Krieg dienen mussten. * Siehe auch h i e r (WP) Jeder hat das Recht, schön zu sein Andrea Krallinger und ihr Fotoprojekt. Ein Film von Tom Fleckenstein *Über das Fotoprojekt „Ganz schön krank”. Bei br.de/fernsehen, 2013 Kirschblüten - Hanami Doris Dörrie , 2008. Ein deutscher Witwer reist zu seinem in Tokio arbeitenden Sohn Karl, um die Sehnsucht seiner Frau nach dem japanischen Ausdruckstanz Butoh zu verstehen. Ein junge Japanerin erklärt ihm die fremde Kultur. Er versucht geduldig sich dieser fremden Welt zu nähern und erlebt so eine seelische Verbindung mit seiner verstorbenen Frau.(WP:de) Kleine Fluchten * siehe bitte unter Les petits fugues La famiglia Ettore Scola, Familienchronik La graine et le mulet Last Chance Harvey Von Joel Hopkins La tête en friche Von Jean Becker. Mit Gérard Depardieu und Gisèle Casadesus. Leben, lieben, vergessen – Alzheimer mit 40 Eine 42jährige Frau erhält die Diagnose “Alzheimer”. Die Filmdokumentation begleitet die Familie über drei Jahre und zeigt Probleme, die in dieser Zeit auftauchten. 2013 von Thomas Liesen. Webseite der ard dazu. Leergut Ein 65jähriger Lehrer, der weder mit der Arbeit noch mit der Liebe aufhören will …… eine komisch-romantische Geschichte von Jan Sverák. Les herbes folles Alain Resnais plädiert mit dem Film dafür, dass es nie zu spät für die Liebe ist, auch nicht im hohen Alter. Letters To Juliette Gary Winick. Liebesbriefe. Die Amerikanerin Sophie findet in Verona «Julias Sekretärinnen»: vier Frauen, die Briefe von Liebenden beantworten, die sich an Julia aus Romeo und Julia wenden. Le grand voyage Vater und Sohn auf der Pilgerreise nach Mekka Von Ismaël Ferroukhi, Marokko, Roadmovie Les années lumière Von Alain Tanner; seit zwanzig Jahren beobachtet der alternde Yoshka Vögel, um von ihnen das Fliegen zu lernen. Les invasions barbares Das Kranken- resp. Sterbebett eines früher lebenslustigen Geschichtsprofessors in einer Klinik. Von Denys Arcand Les petits fugues ~ Kleine Fluchten 1978, von Yves Yersin. Nach dreissig Jahren Arbeit auf dem Bauernhof hat der Knecht Pipe seine Freiheit entdeckt. Er hebt mit seinem aus der AHV erstandenen Moped ab und fliegt über die Felder, den Wald. Das Lied des Leben Irene Langemann (Regie): In der Dokumentation wird der Musiker Bernhard König bei seinem Projekt "Alte Stimmen" zwischen Köln und Stuttgart begleitet. In Köln ruft er einen Chor ins Leben, in dem nur Menschen jenseits der 70 singen dürfen. in Stuttgart gibt's ein Projekt im Altenheim. L'homme qui a perdu son ombre Von Alain Tanner, 1991 Live is Life auch unter dem Titel Die Spätzünder (im Ursprungsland Österreich: Live is Life) ist eine deutsch-österreichische Filmkomödie mit einer Starbesetzung aus dem Jahr 2010. Regie von Wolfgang Murnberger. Neben Jan Josef Liefers und Ursula Strauss spielen prominente Darsteller wie Joachim Fuchsberger die ruhigen Bewohner eines Seniorenheims. Rochus Siwak, genannt Rocco, ein ziemlich erfolgloser Rockmusiker und Lebenskünstler, lernt bei einer Bewährungsstrafe dieses Seniorenheim von innen kennen. Die resolute Stationsleiterin Marina ist nicht bereit, sich von dem Schlitzohr Rocco auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Dieser erkennt langsam, dass es sich durchaus lohnen kann, alte Menschen ernst zu nehmen. Im Keller übt während der Nachtwache seine Alte-Menschen-Band für ein Bewerbungsvideo für den Band-Contest "Die Stars von morgen". Das Bewerbungsvideo gelangt in die Medien und löst ein riesiges Medieninteresse aus. Die Spätzünder 2 Der Film erzählt die Fortsetzung zur obigen Geschichte rund um die Alten-Rockband, die 2010 mit großem Erfolg im Fernsehen lief. Marina ist nun die Heimleiterin. Der neue Hit heißt "Der Himmel soll warten" … Komödie von Uli Brée; inszeniert von Wolfgang Murnberger, 2013. Lina Braake Lina Braake oder Die Interessen der Bank können nicht die Interessen sein, die Lina Braake hat (ist der längliche Alternativtitel zum kurzen Lina Braake). Es ist ein deutscher Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1974. Einer derersten Spielfilme, der das Leben im Altersheim thematisierte. Der Debütfilm des Filmemachers Bernhard Sinkel wurde 1975 uraufgeführt. Lina ist gezwungen, in ein Altenheim umzuziehen. Dort lernt sie eine Rentnergang kennen. Der Ausbruch gelingt. Lina erhält schließlich auf Sardinien ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht. Vorher lernen wir im Film die Schrecken der Altenheime im Deutschland der 1970er Jahre kennen. Lola Von Brillante Mendoza, Philippinen, über grossmütterliche Liebe Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne Film von Jack Clayton, 1987, mit Maggie Smith und Bob Hoskins. Los lunes al sol Regie: Fernando Léon de Aranoa Madame empfiehlt sich ... mit Catherine Deneuve als bretonischer Restaurantbesitzerin, die eben mal Zigaretten holen geht und dann ganz Frankreich durchquert. Madame Sousatzka John Schlesinger Mammuth Von Benoît Delépine und Gustave Kervern. Das Motorrad und Gérard Depardieu. Er besteigt als Serge Pilardosse sein altes Motorrad, eine «Mammuth» und geht auf die Suche nach seinen Renten-Belegen. Ein Roadmovie. Menachem und Fred . N bis R Nelly & Monsieur Arnaud Nichts für Feiglinge Michael Rowitz (Regie): Nichts für Feiglinge. 2014 Ein Film über das Altwerden mit Demenz und mit Hannelore Hoger - ein Musikstudent Philip (Frederick Lau), der in einer WG lebt, hilft seiner Oma (H. Hoger) beim Umzug ins Pflegeheim. http://www.degeto.de/docs/ph_nichts_fuer_feiglinge.pdf * WAZ-Rezension: H und F in Bestform, WP O'Horten Der Film O'Horten handelt von einem norwegischen Eisenbahnfahrer. Odd Horten, steht nach 40 Arbeitsjahren kurz vor der Pensionierung und verpasst nach seiner Abschiedsfeier auch noch ausgerechnet seine letzte dienstliche Fahrt. Ein Junge möchte jemand bei sich haben, wenn er einschläft. Der Übergang vom geliebten Arbeitsalltag zum Rentnerdasein wird für Horten zur Herausforderung *Spielfilm, Norwegen/Deutschland/Frankreich, 2007, 85 Minuten, Regie: Bent Hamer * Mit Bård Owe, Bjørn Floberg, Githa Nørby,Espen Skjønberg, Henny Moan u.a. Der Film lief in der Rubrik "Un certain regard" beim 61. Festival de Cannes und gewann den Preis für die beste Regie beim Film Festival Ghent. Hamer gewann mit dem Film 2008 außerdem den Norwegian Film Critics’ Award. Old Ass Bastards "rüstige Rentner-Comedy", Fernsehserie Oma & Bella Holocaust-Überlebende in Berlin Alexa Karolinski, Deutschland, USA, 2011, 75 Min Die Freundinnen Regina Karolinski alias Oma und Bella Katz leben zusammen in Berlin. Die beiden alten Frauen teilen ihre Geschichte als Holocaust-Überlebende und die Entscheidung, nach dem Krieg trotzdem weiter in Deutschland zu leben. Regisseurin Alexa Karolinski, die Enkelin von Oma, beobachtet die beiden in ihrem Alltag und bei ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft, dem Kochen traditioneller jüdischer Gerichte. Deutschland, USA, 2011, 75 Min. On Golden Pond Onore e riposo Dokumentarfilm von Fernando und Ronaldo Colla,1979. Heim für Kriegsveteranen bei Como Pandoras Box Pane e Tulipane Silvio Soldini , mit Licia Maglietta und Bruno Ganz Pauline & Paulette Lieven Debrauwer Philomena Nach einer wahren Geschichte: Die pensionierte Krankenschwester Philomena Lee gesteht ihrer Tochter, dass sie vor genau 50 Jahren einen unehelichen Sohn geboren hatte. Und begibt sich auf die mühsame Suche … Regie: Stephen Frears, 2013. Drehbuch basierend auf dem Buch The Lost Child of Philomena Lee von Martin Sixsmith. Die 80jährige Judi Dench spielt die fast 70jährige Philomena Lee. Popacabana Mit Isabelle Huppert Pranzo di ferragosto Altersfilm von Gianni Di Gregorio. Gianni lebt als einziger Sohn immer noch mit seiner verwitweten Mutter in einem alten Haus im Zentrum von Rom. Am Schluss hat er vier lebenslustige Omas Que sera? Das «Schönegg», Kindertagesstätte und Altersheim unter einem Dach in Bern. Schweizer Dokumentarfilm von Dieter Fahrer. Rampenlicht (Original: Limelight Ein Filmklassiker von Charly Chaplin von 1952. Themen sind Selbstmord und wie Alt und Jung aufeinander angewiesen sind. Das Recht, schön zu sein siehe unter Jeder hat das Recht, schön zu sein Film von Tom Fleckenstein Robot & Frank Der Film Robot & Frank (2012, USA, Regie Jake Schreier) vermischt mehrere Genres. Ein älter und etwas dement werdender Einbrecher bekommt von seinen Kindern einen Pflegeroboter geschenkt, damit er nicht so einsam ist. Dem bringt Frank seine Spezialkenntnisse bei .... Und dann gibt es da auch die Mann/Frau-Ebene mit einer Bibliothekarin. DarstellerInnen sind u.a. Frank Langella, James Marsden, Liv Tyler, Susan Sarandon. Robot & Frank (Alternativtitel: Robot & Frank – Zwei diebische Komplizen) Rüstige Rentner-Comedy siehe unter * Old Ass Bastards S bis Z 70 Jahr’ – graues Haar Ein halbstündiger Dokumentarfilm von Anne-Marie Haller, nach einer Idee von Monika Streit Steiger über ein aufrichtiges und ungeschminktes Älterwerden. Small World Der erste Krimi von Martin Suter Small World (Diogenes-Verlag, Zürich, 1999, ISBN 3-257-23088-5 ) wurde 2010 mit Gérard Depardieu und Alexandra Maria Lara verfilmt. Die Krankengeschichte des sich langsam Verabschiedens bei einer Demenz ist in einen Krimi um ein Problem in der Kindheit eingeflochten. Dabei wird immer wieder die Frage, wie wäre das Leben anders verlaufen, wenn … , gestellt. Depardieu und seinem Regisseur Cliche gelingt eine recht glaubwürdige Darstelllung der Krankheit. Auch als Krimi gut angelegt. Solas Regie Benito Zambrano Maria verlässt ihr Dorf und Familie und lebt isoliert in einem Armenviertel. Die Mutter freundet sich mit einem alten, menschenscheuen Nachbarn an … Sous le sable Spätzünder Siehe unter Live_is_Life Stelzen Starlet Starlet ist von 2012, ein independent dramatic film, Regie Sean S. Baker. Darstellerinnen Dree Hemingway und Besedka Johnson. engl: Starlet explores the unlikely friendship between 21-year-old Jane and 85-year-old Sadie, two women whose lives intersect in California's San Fernando Valley. Still Alice ein Buch und amerikan. Film, der dt. Titel lautet: Still Alice - Mein Leben ohne gestern Die berufstätige Sprachwissenschaftlerin Dr. Alice Howland (gespielt von Julianne Moore, erhielt dafür Oscar 2015 ! ) versucht zunächst ihre Krankheit Alzheimer-Demenz zu verheimlichen. Gelegentliche Orientierungslosigkeit in den Straßen von Manhattan und ihre Schwierigkeiten, einzelne Wörter zu finden, machen ihr das Leben zunehmend schwerer. Als sie Menschen verwechselt, spricht sie mit ihrer Familie. Der Ehemann John (Alec Baldwin), ihre drei erwachsenen Kinder Anna (Kate Bosworth), Tom (Hunter Parrish) und Lydia (Kristen Stewart) sind schockiert. Sie stehen zu ihr (Verleihangaben). Eine Pflegekraft wird angestellt. Der Film thematisiert besonders den Patientensuizid. Still Walking Hirokazu Kore-eda , preisgekrönter Spielfilm Stiller Abschied Mit Christiane Hörbiger als deutscher Spielfilm 2012 gedreht. Sie spielt die Geschäftsfrau Charlotte Brüggemann. Sie leitet seit dem Tod ihres Mannes eine große Firma. Obwohl ihr Sohn Markus als Co-Inhaber gerne mehr Verantwortung tragen würde, hält Charlotte die Zügel noch fest … . Es beginnt mit Aussetzern … . Nach dem Buch von Thorsten Näter, in Regie von Florian Baxmeyer. Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès Die "Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès" sind ein Selbstporträt der 80jährigen Regisseurin Agnès Varda. Die verschiedenen Strände stehen für Themen in ihrem Leben, das ja auch ein Stück Fotografie- und Filmgeschichte ist. Ein filmisches Selbstporträt, das die Frage thematisiert, «wie man Erinnerung sichtbar machen kann.WP-France Tatie Danielle 1990 Alte können aber auch widerborstig, stur, eklig sein. The Bridges Of Madison County Liebesfilm mit Clint Eastwood und Meryl Streep, 1995, bei [WP:de) The Bucket List * siehe bitte unter: Das Beste kommt zum Schluss The Dust Of Time Theo Angelopoulos The Last Show Robert Altman, Regie The Straight Story Eine wahre Geschichte – The Straight Story ist ein Filmdrama von David Lynch, 1999. Der 73jährige Rentner Alvin will seinen Bruder Lyle besuchen, da dieser einen Schlaganfall erlitten hat. Alvin besitzt keinen Führerschein. Deshalb legt er den 390 Kilometer langen Weg von Iowa nach Wisconsin mit einem Aufsitz-Rasenmäher zurück. Also ein Roadmovie. Regie: David Lynch The Whales of August Altersdoppelporträt von Lindsay Anderson. Die hochaltrigen Schwestern Libby und Sarah verbringen seit ihrer Jugend den Sommer in einem Holzhaus auf den Klippen einer Insel. Sie hoffen, dort noch einmal Wale zu sehen. The Written Face Annäherung an den japanischen Kabuki-Star Tamasaburo Bando Tocar el cielo Tod eines Handelsreisenden Verfilmung eines Theaterstücks von Arthur Miller durch Volker Schöndorff. Willy begeht Selbstmord, damit seine Familie Geld aus einer Lebensversicherung erhalten. Tout va bien Tulpenbaum Beat Kuert und die Psychotherapeutin Simone Kriesemer zeigen in ihrem Dokumentarfilm die 92jährige Henriette Hardmeier in der Schweiz. Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? aktuell, heute um 20:15 Uhr bei 3sat im TV ! Alten-Wohngemeinschaften ? NDR.de - Kultur - Kino & Film (26. März 2012 – Um die Probleme des Alterns zu meistern, machen fünf Freunde eine WG auf und engagieren einen Pfleger. Un petit coin de paradis Jacqueline Veuve erzählt vom zweiten Leben in einem kleinen Dorf im Wallis. Eine Gemeinschaft von Alten und Jungen im Dorf? Die unwürdige Greisin / La vielle dame indigne Von René Allio, 1964, nach der Brecht-Erzählung «Die unwürdige Greisin» (Schwarzweiss-Film) Vers le sud Laurent Cantet. Sex gegen Geld Vergiss mein nicht Im Dokumentarfilm "Vergiss mein nicht" begleitet der Regisseurs David Sieveking seine alzheimerkranke Mutter auf ihrer Reise in die Demenz. 2012. Länge: 92 Minuten. Der Untertitel lautet: Wie meine Mutter ihr Gedächtnis verlor und meine Eltern die Liebe neu entdeckten. Rezensionen bei * spiegel.de * Artikel bei Wikipedia Vitus Bruno Ganz als Großvater eines Wunderkinds Whisky Juan Pablo Rebella und Pablo Stoll, Uruguay Die wilden Alten "Die wilden Alten – Pensioniert und mitten im Leben." Film von Hanspeter Bäni, 2012 Die 68jährige Barbara versucht die Bergregion Nordalbaniens für westliche Abenteuertouristen zugänglich zu machen. Ein 73jähriger lässt sich zum DJ ausbilden H M ließ sich vor fünf Jahren frühzeitig pensionieren, um seiner großen Leidenschaft, dem Singen … A M war schon immer wild und eigenwillig. Konsequent entsagt er der Konsumwelt. Der 70jährige geht fast immer barfuß und bezeichnet sich selbst als "Alt-Hippie". Wilde Erdbeeren Frühwerk von Ingmar Bergman, 1957. Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens. Ein alter Arzt fährt zur 50-Jahr-Feier seines Uniabschlusses. Dies wird zu einer Reise in seine Vergangenheit. Willkommen Mr. Chance (auch: Willkommen, Mr. Chance; ''amerik. Titel: Being there)'' eine Filmsatire von 1979, Regie Hal Ashby, Drehbuch Jerzy Kosiński, Hauptrolle Peter Sellers. Gegenstand sind die Fragen, ob es Altersweisheit gibt und was eine Persönlichkeit ausmacht. Außerdem: Endlichkeit des Lebens. Wir sind die Neuen … u.a. mit Gisela Schneeberger 2014 Wolke 9 Andreas Dresen, Drama. Mit Ursula Werner . Nach dem Song Nobody loves you (When You're Down And Out) von John Lennon. Young@heart Young at heart = Im Herzen junggeblieben. Eine Senioren-Rockband tourt durch Amerika und Europa. Dokumentarfilm von Stephen Walter Zimmer 202 – Bichsel in Paris Dokumentarfilm mit Peter Bichsel Zimmers "The Zimmers"- nennt sich eine britische SeniorInnen-Band, wahrscheinlich die nach ihren Geburtsurkunden älteste Band der Welt. Das Durchschnittsalter beträgt 78 Jahren (2007). Das youtube-Video der "Zimmers" wurde auf Youtube mehr als zwei Millionen Mal geklickt. Rezension bei der SZ, Artikel bei Wikipedia. Das Video wurde von Grammy-Gewinner Geoff Wonfor gedreht. Solosänger war eine Zeit lang Alf Carretta (31. März 1917 — 30. Juni 2010). Der Bandname wurde aus der Marke einer in Großbritannien populären Gehhilfe, so wie bei uns Rollator, abgeleitet. Hintergrund der Band und ihres Erfolgs ist eine Dokumentation der BBC, in der auf die Situation älterer Menschen in unserer Gesellschaft hingewiesen wird, besonders auf die Vereinsamung im Alter und die Geringschätzung (Altersdiskriminierung). Ihre erste Single erschien am 28. Mai 2007 als CD. Zurück ins Leben * Zurück ins Leben - ard-Datei zum Film, 2012 ** Zurück ins Leben - ein Senioren-Roadmovie, in dem C. Hörbiger als lebenslustige Witwe zusammen mit Michael Mendl aus einem Luxus-Altersheim mit vielen Promis (Wien) nach Polen, Gdansk/Danzig und das dortige Afrika, ausbricht. Andere, noch sortieren Hilfe aus dem Osten Film über die schätzungsweise 30.000 Pflege-Migrantinnen in der Schweiz. Privatpflegerinnen. Sie sind für ihre "Arbeitgeber" Sie sind 24 Stunden lang einsatzbereit. Sie schlafen nachts im Zimmer nebenan. Sie kommen aus Polen oder Ungarn und sorgen mit ihrer Arbeit dafür, dass alte und pflegebedürftige Menschen in der Schweiz in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung bleiben können. Film von Béla Batthyany, Erstsendung: 20.06.2013. Wiho 12.11.13, 45 Min. Es werden die Geschichten von drei Frauen im Spannungsfeld zwischen den Senioren und ihren Angehörigen sowie der im Heimatland zurückgebliebenen Familie gezeigt. Das Altersbild im Kino hat sich verändert Mit [[#Still_Alice|'"Still Alice"']] ist 2015 die Alzheimer-Krankheit wirklich in Hollywood angekommen. Wie erzählt man im Film 2015 gegenüber 1975 von von den Lasten des Altwerdens und dieser Krankheit? "Lina Braake" von Bernhard Sinkel war der erste Spielfilme, der das Leben im deutschen Altersheim thematisierte. Die alleinlebende Lina ist gezwungen, in ein Altenheim umzuziehen. Dort lernt sie eine Rentnergang kennen. Der Ausbruch aus dem Heim und der „Überfall“ auf eine böse Bank gelingt. Lina und ihre Freunde erhalten schließlich auf Sardinien ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht in der (untergehenden) Sonne. Vorher lernen wir, die Zuschauer, im Film die Schrecken der Altenheime im Deutschland der 1970er Jahre kennen. Inzwischen wissen wir, dass Altern auch wachsende Kompetenzen bereit hält. Hoffnungsvolle Filme mit "aktiven Alten" gibt es wirklich zuhauf. Bis hin zu The Zimmerer oder "Damen und Herren ab 65", die wie in Rhythm is it mit Pina Bausch noch eine Choreografie erarbeiten. Doch auch die andere Seite des Altwerdens ist Thema. Still Alice ist schon recht ehrlich im Umgang mit der Erkrankten und deren Angehörigen. Das Heim ist aber immer noch keine gute Chance, mit den Problemen zurechtzukommen. Tötungsphantasien werden immer wieder in der Öffentlichkeit als Ausweg angesprochen. Hm? Hat sich die Pflege oder die Gesellschaft weiterentwickelt? * [http://www.zeit.de/kultur/film/2015-02/alzheimer-film-still-alice-honig-im-kopf/komplettansicht Ich vergisst sich — Zwei Alzheimer-Filme laufen derzeit im Kino.] (David Hugendick bei DIE ZEIT vom 25. Februar 2015) Siehe auch 1 * Alter und Altwerden, Altern * Arztserien im Fernsehen * Filme, die im Pflegebereich spielen * Spielfilme über … Krankheiten (ein Krankheitsbild im Zentrum, z.B. die Kameliendame — TBC ) Weblinks * Filme, die das Alter deuten. Kurzbeschreibungen von Filmen aus der Zeit von 1924 bis Ende 2011 von Hanspeter Stalder. *100 Filme, die das Alter deuten (inzwischen über mehr Filme) *5. Europäisches Filmfestival der Generationen, 30. Juni bis 10. Okt. 2014, in Frankfurt am Main, Hanau, in der Metropolregion Rhein-Neckar mit über 50 Veranstaltungsorten, Dortmund und in weiteren europäische Kooperationsstädten. Die Ziele sind ganz allgemein **60plus und Jugendliche unter intergenerationeller und interkultureller Perspektive. Dialoge zwischen Alt und Jung fördern und Kino als „Erfahrungsort“ für ältere Menschen (re-)kultivieren. **Gezeigt werden Filme (Programm,) die das Alter als eine Phase der Weiterentwicklung, der Kreativität und des Neuanfangs zeigen; die vielfältige und neue Altersbilder vermitteln und dem Zuschauer die Innenperspektive des älteren Menschen näherbringen. Im Anschluss finden jeweils Publikumsgespräche statt. Die Vorsitzende der BAGSO, Prof. Dr. Dr. h.c. Ursula Lehr, eine ehemalige Bundesfamilienministerin, tritt als Schirmherrin ebenfalls dafür ein. * Bilder vom Alter auf der Leinwand. (Artikel und Liste auf einer Seite des Bundesministeriums für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend) dortige Links * About Schmidt (USA 2002) WP *Ausgerechnet Sibirien (D/RUS 2012) * Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (GB/Indien 2012) *Bis zum Horizont, dann links! (D 2012) *Boynton Beach Club (USA 2005) *Calendar Girls (GB/USA 2003) *Crashkurs (D 2012) * Das Blaue vom Himmel (D 2011) *Das kleine Zimmer (CH/Lux 2010) *Das Labyrinth der Wörter (F 2010) *Das Lied des Lebens (D 2013) *Der Hundertjährige, der aus dem Fenster stieg und verschwand (S 2014) *Der letzte Mann (D 1924) WP *Der letzte Mentsch (F/CH/D) *Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button (USA 2008; WP) *Die Eiserne Lady (GB 2011) *Die Libelle und das Nashorn (D 2012) *Die schönen Tage (F 2013) *Die Zeit ihres Lebens (GB 2008) *Dreiviertelmond (D 2011) * Eines Tages (D 2009) *Frauenzimmer (D 2010) * Giulias Verschwinden (CH 2009) *Gloria (Chile 2013) *Grand Budapest Hotel (GB/D) *Herbstgold (D 2010, WP) *Iris (GB/USA 2001) * Kirschblüten – Hanami (D 2008) * La belle visite (Kanada 2009)Bei filmstarts.de *Late Bloomers (F/Belgien/GB 2012) *Le Weekend (GB 2014) *Liebe (Österreich 2012, WP) *Life in Stills (Israel 2011) * Madame empfiehlt sich (F 2014) *Miss Sixty (D 2014) *Mr. Morgan's last Love (Belgien/D/F/USA 2013) * Nacidas para sufrir - Born to suffer - Geboren um zu Leiden (Spanien 2009) *Nebenwege (D 2014) *Nebraska (USA 2013) * Oma und Bella (D/USA 2011) *Pranzo di Ferragosto – Das Festmahl im August (I 2008, WP) *Quartett (GB 2013) * Robot und Frank (USA 2012 - Deutschland, 2012) * Satte Farben vor Schwarz (D/CH 2010) *Sein letztes Rennen (D 2013) *Small World (D/F 2010) *Solitary Man (USA 2009) * Tanz mit der Zeit (D 2007) *The Cemetery Club (Israel 2006) *The Last Rites of Joe May (USA 2011 - Filmstart in Deutschland noch offen) * Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? (D/F 2011) *Vergiss dein Ende (D 2011) *Vergiss mein nicht (D 2013) * Wir sind die Neuen (D 2014) *Wir sind so frei (D 2011) *Wolke 9 (D 2008) * Ziemlich beste Freunde (F 2011) **(zur BMFJS-Liste, Links) Siehe auch — 2 *Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital - Altersheim in Hollywood Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Gerontologie